


Back to Bed

by ManaBanana



Category: Naruto
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManaBanana/pseuds/ManaBanana
Summary: Gaara hears a cry in the middle of the night and decides to investigate.





	Back to Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea of Gaara and Lee as dads together and was sad to see there weren't a lot of fics depicting that.  
> So... I came to deliver. It's not long, but it's something.

He awoke to a sound. A distant, wailing sound. The type of cry attributed to small animals. Not hurt. Not disturbed. But wanting. An instinctual want that could only be satiated by safety.

Gaara emerged from a state of… not quite sleep. Somewhere in the middle, a semi-conscious state of rest. He felt a long, sleep-laden arm draped over him as he came to his senses. But… he couldn't tell if the sound came from a dream. It faded as quickly as it began.

He was used to sleep encased by nightmares, staying awake to the point of exhaustion to avoid the terrors he experienced in such a trance. He thought for a moment maybe this was a watered down version of that state--enough to pull him from the confines of sleep, but not enough to leave him hyperventilating in the concerned arms of his other. Gaara cracked an eye open and assessed his surroundings in the darkness of the room. There were no signs of impending danger, real or imaginary…

The cry sounded again, jolting through Gaara's nerves as everything inside of him commanded him to soothe it.

He slid his body out from under the muscular arm that held him and shifted onto his feet, out of the room. He moved quickly, adrenaline pumping so fast, he had no time to think about the cold desert stillness that permeated the walls to his home. Gaara felt his way through the hall, following the crescendo of the wail until he found the source.

“Shh… Shh… It's okay…”

His voice came out soft, but scratchy from disuse. He reached down into the tiny pen and cradled the small, screaming body into his chest.

“What's wrong…? I've got you…”

He pressed a small kiss to soft hair and swayed his body in place. The wailing faded in place of tiny gasps and unsure groans in a language not yet formed. The tiny body pressed closer into Gaara's neck, seeking warmth and comfort until the crying finally ceased.

“I've got you…” he repeated, rubbing circles into the baby's back with a free hand. Gaara strolled toward the armchair in the room and sat down, nosing the the little scalp before pressing in another small kiss. He heard a sputter that made him crack a rare smile and pulled the small body down to sit in his lap. 

He observed the baby's slight features. He was only a year and a few months, but Gaara could start to see the resemblance. Already thick hair, thick eyebrows… a determined expression on his little face as he concentrated on small tasks ahead of him… The baby bounced in place and reached his chubby arms toward Gaara, fingers slowly grasping at the air.

“Okay, Metal. Come here,” Gaara said, pulling the baby in close and leaning into the soft, warm body. He felt the small back rise and fall, his breathing evening out until he fell back into a deep slumber. Gaara continued rubbing soothing patterns into Metal's back and nearly let his eyes fall shut.

“You are so amazing with him.”

Gaara looked up to see his husband standing in the doorway to Metal's room, surprised he hadn't noticed him. He offered a small smile and cuddled the baby closer to his body with one arm and beckoned Lee with the other.

“I am so sorry he woke you,” Lee whispered as he came toward Gaara silently so as not to wake the sleeping infant between them. He leaned down to place an apologetic kiss to Gaara's forehead and craned his neck to see his--their son.

“Not an issue. He didn't cry for long,” Gaara said, scooting over as much as possible to make room for his husband.

Lee took the spot, snaking an arm around Gaara's shoulder. He laid his head on top of Gaara's as they listened to Metal's light breathing, pressing the occasional kiss to get lost in his hair. They sat this way for awhile, basking in the cool night and the completeness of their little family.

Gaara felt an indescribable happiness bubbling inside of his body at the affection he was receiving. His two favorite boys pushing themselves closer to him, wanting nothing more than to have him there. To make him feel wanted. Needed. Loved.


End file.
